


Aftermath

by Woon



Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Implied Child Abuse, Implied abuse, M/M, POV Second Person, Shelter in a Storm, sfw, teen Snart/ teen reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Snart shows up at your window to weather the storms of both mother nature and his father.
Relationships: Leonard Snart/Reader
Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750843
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is letter 'A' in a 1k follower (on Dumblr) challenge thingy I am currently doing to motivate the brain during these days of WTF is this timeline...

* * *

After you flipped the light off and crawled into bed there was a light tapping on your bedroom window. It was pouring and a good amount of wind but there was nothing growing near the house that could tap your window. 

A sensible person would most likely call the police if someone was perched outside their window and you were sensible, however, you already knew it was… Leonard Snart. He hadn’t been at school that day and somehow you knew he’d show up at your home.

You scurried out of bed and unlocked the window, then went to your door and locked it just in case your parents were still awake. You were both silent as he rummaged in the bag of clothes you kept for him in the back of your closet. He smelled a shirt then looked up at you, “You washed them?”

“Had to, they were starting to stink up my closet,” he turned back to the clothes. 

“They smell like yours do,” Leonard said softly, “It’s a good smell.” You felt your cheeks heat up a little at the compliment. He peeled off the wet shirt and you gasped at the large splotches of deep purples, you turned away to give him privacy.

“What…” you started to ask about the bruises.

“Lewis.” You didn’t finish your question, you didn’t even press for more information, the tone in which he said his father’s name was enough. This was the first time you had seen the full aftermath of the man’s rages.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you likey tell me in words or use the action of pressing the kudos... If you hate it maybe do the same but politely...


End file.
